Conventional product picking involves picking a plurality of products from inventory located in a general warehouse area based on one list of products associated with one customer identifier (also referred to as an “order”). That is, one or more pickers pick a plurality of orders serially one order at a time (also referred to as “a one by one picking system.”) In conventional one by one picking systems, product indicators associated with the plurality of products to be picked for one order are activated to instruct the one or more pickers to pick that plurality of products to fill that one order. As products have become more diverse the plurality of products within each order has become correspondingly more diverse and the picked product count of each picked product within one order can be low in number. As a result, a substantial amount of labor can be expended in performance of a conventional one by one picking system.